bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Przeklęta papuga
Jeśli chodzi ci o wydarzenie zatytułowane "Przeklęta Papuga", zobacz Przeklęta Papuga | obrazek = Plik:O4 numer odcinka.png | kanji = 呪いのインコ | romaji = Noroi no inko | numer odcinka = 4 | rozdziały = Rozdział 7, Rozdział 8, Rozdział 9 | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Życzenie starszego brata i młodszej siostry | następny odcinek = Pokonać niewidzialnego przeciwnika! | premieraJa = 26 października 2004 | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} Przeklęta papuga jest czwartym odcinkiem anime Bleach. Kiedy Yasutora Sado dostaje papugę, Ichigo i Rukia odkrywają, że jest w niej dusza, którą trzeba chronić przed Hollowem. Opis thumb|left|190px|Sado ratuje swoich przyjaciół i papugę przed spadającą belką Sado i jego przyjaciele siedzą w środku nocy na placu budowy. Jeden z nich, Harutoki Ide, mówi, że ma papugę, której wszyscy poprzedni właściciele zginęli dziwną śmiercią. Proponuje ją Gitano Shigeo, lecz ten odmawia, po czym pyta o zainteresowanie Chada, co nie spodobało się Gitano, który wiedział, iż Yasutora ma słabość do milutkich stworzeń. Chwilę później papuga zaczyna wariować, a nad głowami zebranych spada stalowy dźwigar, który Chad bierze na własne barki. W Hueco Mundo, Shrieker mówi o spożywaniu dusz, wypełnianiu sobie nimi wewnętrznej pustki i uzależnieniu po konsumpcji jednej z najsmaczniejszych z nich, czyli duszy Shinigami. thumb|190px|right|Ichigo i Mizuiro Kojima Sado ma na twarzy krew, ale zapytany o stan fizyczny odpowiada, że nic mu nie jest. Papuga dziękuje mu za ratunek, przedstawia się jako Yūichi Shibata i pyta Chada o imię. Przyjaciele Yasutory byli zdziwieni inteligencją ptaka, który zdawał się rozumieć, co właśnie zaszło. Jeden z kolegów zauważa, że Chad się nim zainteresował. Następnego dnia w szkole na przerwie śniadaniowej, Ichigo Kurosaki zauważa szybkie tempo gojenia się wczorajszych ran, co skłania Rukię Kuchiki do wychwalania się najwyższymi stopniami z Kidō w Akademii. Ichigo jest zdziwiony, że Shinigami chodzą do szkoły. Rukia potwierdza, iż muszą, po czym boryka się z włożeniem słomki do kartonika z sokiem. W tym momencie podchodzi do nich Mizuiro Kojima i stwierdza, iż Kurosaki i Kuchiki mocno się zaprzyjaźnili, lecz spotkał się z zaprzeczeniem ze strony chłopaka. Kojima patrzy chwilę na strudzoną kartonikiem Rukię i wita się z nią. Ta na chwilę odrywa się od problematycznego opakowania i odwzajemnia przywitanie, zgadując nazwisko Mizuiro. Chłopak się oficjalnie przedstawia. Moment później do towarzystwa przyłącza się Keigo Asano i od razu skupia się na Kuchiki. Uradowany wita ją i poleca się przyjść do niego w razie potrzeby. Kiedy dziewczyna ma już go poprosić o pomoc przy kartoniku, Keigo wpada na stojącego za nim rannego Chada z papugą. Kurosaki zauważa obrażenia, toteż pyta, co się stało. Sado opowiada, jak poprzedniej nocy spadł mu na głowę stalowy dźwigar, natomiast rany na ręce i ramieniu zostały po czołowym zderzeniu z motocyklem. Dodaje, że motocyklista gorzej na tym wyszedł, więc go zaniósł do szpitala. Yasutora kładzie następnie ptaka w klatce na ziemi. Ichigo wyczuwa od niego coś niepokojącego. Rukia też coś czuje, ale uspokaja Kurosakiego, mówiąc, że jest ona nieszkodliwa i prawdopodobnie to samotna dusza, dodając, że tej nocy muszą wykonać na niej Konsō. Ichigo przytakuje i nie mogąc patrzeć, jak Kuchiki męczy się z kartonikiem, postanawia jej pomóc. Podczas gdy chłopak wkłada słomkę do należytego miejsca, Rukia zdążyła przemyśleć sobie, iż Kurosaki powoli pojmuje pracę Shinigami. Ichigo oddaje dziewczynie sok i opowiada o jego pierwszym spotkaniu z Chadem. Był wtedy w ósmej klasie. Z powodu jego włosów, ludzie lubili go zaczepiać. Pewnego razu sprawy przyjęły zły obrót. Wtedy pojawił się Chad. Banda zbirów przytrzymała go, a ich przedstawiciel zaczął go okładać, jednak Sado stał niewzruszony, a napastnik tylko się zmęczył. Kurosaki opowiada o Sado, oznajmiając, że nigdy nie daje się wciągnąć w bójkę. Rukia dodaje, że to niesamowite, po czym chwali smak soku. thumb|left|190px|Yasutora pokazuje Isshinowi swoją ranę Ichigo wrócił do domu i zastał w nim chaos spowodowany wypadkiem na pobliskim skrzyżowaniu. Pyta się ojca, czy może w czymś pomóc, ale Isshin każe mu stanąć w kącie i nie wchodzić w drogę. Młody Kurosaki posłusznie siedzi pod ścianą, gdy do kliniki wchodzą Karin i Yuzu z Chadem trzymającym papugę, która niepokoi ciemnowłosą siostrę Kurosakiego. Kilka chwil później, Isshin bada wielką ranę na plecach Yasutory. Sado mówi, że już nic mu nie jest i wstaje. Isshin próbuje go zatrzymać pod pretekstem dużej utraty krwi, jednak zanim zdążył cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć, Chad upada się na ziemię. Ojciec Ichigo każe tylko Yuzu i Karin przygotować dla niego łóżko. Wieczorem, Ichigo pyta Rukię o dziwne uczucia wobec papugi i rany Chada. Dziewczyna mówi, że w papudze nic nie ma, ale możliwym jest, iż rana Chada to sprawka Hollowa. Nocą Karin nie może zasnąć myśląc o papudze. Rano Yuzu wita się z Ichigo, a ten pyta o drugą siostrę. Dziewczynka odpowiada, że leży w łóżku, bo nie czuje się najlepiej. W tym momencie do jadalni wbiega Isshin i na progu krzyczy, że Chad uciekł ze swojego pokoju. thumb|right|190px|Ichigo materializuje Reiraku Ichigo i Rukia szukają Chada, ale nie znajdują żadnych śladów. Rukia tłumaczy za pomocą swoich rysunków, że kiedy Hollowy nic nie robią, zwykle przesiadują między światem ludzi a Soul Society, a nawet jeśli ściga Chada, nie mogą oni go wykryć, dopóki nie znajdzie się on w świecie ludzi. Ichigo stwierdza, iż skoro nie mogą wyśledzić Hollowa, gdy ten jest w Hueco Mundo, powinni wyśledzić ducha w papudze, która jest z Chadem. Rukia mu to wymawia, ale Kurosaki nie daje za wygraną i się skupia. Wokół niego pojawiają się białe wstęgi, a po chwili chłopak chwyta jedną z nich i znając położenie Chada z papugą, biegnie w ich kierunku. Rukia zauważa, iż Kurosaki użył właśnie Reiraku, techniki opanowanej tylko przez bardzo doświadczonych Shinigami. W tym samym czasie Karin, nie mogąc przestać myśleć o papudze, wstaje, by poszukać brata. Sado oraz Shibata zgubili Hollowa i siedzą w opuszczonym budynku. Ptak prosi Chada, by go zostawił, jednak ten każe mu się nie martwić. Kryjówka nie dała spokoju na długo. Hollow zaatakował, a Yasutora bierze klatkę z ptakiem i unika ataku w ostatniej chwili. Ichigo i Rukia znajdują go, po czym ten zaczyna biec w przeciwną do nich stronę. Kurosaki krzyczy do niego, ostrzegając przed niebezpieczeństwem, ale przerywa mu wołająca go Karin, która z braku sił klęka. Rukia każe Ichigo zabrać ją do domu, a sama biegnie za Yasutorą. Podczas drogi do domu, roztrzęsiona Karin opowiada Ichigo o tym, że spłynęło na nią najsilniejsze wspomnienie ducha, który jest w papudze, a było nim zabójstwo jego matki, którego był świadkiem. Siostra przytula się do Kurosakiego i zalana łzami prosi o uratowanie chłopca. W tym samym momencie Rukia dalej biegnie za Sado, nie mogąc go dogonić. thumb|left|190px|Rukia napotyka Shriekera Pojawia się Hollow. Kuchiki unika jego ciosu i przykłada mu z kolana w szczękę, po czym atakuje go Kidō. Sado słyszy hałas spowodowany walką, toteż kładzie klatkę z papugą na murku i mimo jej protestów, rusza na pomoc Kuchiki. Hollow, nie doznawszy obrażeń, opowiada dziewczynie o dwóch zjedzonych przez niego Shinigami, którzy przybyli wysłać duszę chłopca do Soul Society. Rukia domyśla się, że chodzi o uwięzioną w papudze duszę dziecka. Karin prosi Ichigo, żeby powiedział chłopcu, że spotka swoją matkę po drugiej stronie i by nie dopuścił, aby dłużej był sam. Występujące postacie Walki * Rukia Kuchiki i Yasutora Sado kontra Shrieker Użyte moce i techniki Użyte Kidō: * Hadō 33. Nawigacja ru:Про́клятый попугай hu:Az elátkozott papagáj Kategoria:Odcinki